Terran Wars Part 1
by Time Force Red
Summary: Can Stargate Command Win Against The Terran empire Read On To find Out?.
1. Prologue

Stargate V The Terran Empire

Note This is set just after the last episode of SG-1 Season 10 the Asgaurd are not extinct and are still a major power and a year after the events In a Mirror, Darkly and the Promethus and the Korlev were not destroyed

Prologue 

100 Ships of the imperial fleet where ordered to go into the other universe and take over ships that they could conquer that universe. Something went wrong during the transit to the other universe and the fleet ended up in the wrong universe entirely they ended up on the outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy 20,000 light years from earth. The Captains decided to conquer this region for the empire.

They Decided to conquer a planet that was ten light years away the planet was scanned by a probe and it was shown that it had an entirely human population so they decided this is where they would start a New Terran empire. They also decided when the time came that they would find this realites Earth and bring it into the empire even if they did not wish to Join.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The SGC First learnt about this large group of Humans who where terrorising a group of star systems 24000 light years from earth when the Newest ship of the fleet the Phoenix was attacked by a Group of 15 ships who demanded the ship surrender in the name of the Terran empire when they refused to do so the ship opened fire slightly damaging the shields but due to the massive amount of asgard enhancements they easily shrugged of the massive attack then proceeded to return fire and inside of 13.5 minutes destroyed 14 of the vessels leaving one undamaged the ISS Apollo telling them to warn their commanders that they should fear the Tau'ri and if they attack another of their ships that they will wipe the rest of their fleet out. When the commander of the Apollo reported back to his superior on the alien ship he was put against the wall and shot for losing to just one ship then the Terran Agents on the planets started to try and gather all the information they could about these Tau'ri that dare challenge the empire and make them pay for their defiance.

When they got a report 2 weeks later that disturbed them greatly that these aliens where human who had due to mainly one team of commandos who called themselves SG-1 where responsible for far more deaths of their enemy's then the Terran empire was in a century.

SG-1 which was operating out of what they considered to be an ancient base on earth had acquired most of earths alien technology and they frowned a little when the reports said that the team had been the direct cause of the extinction of nearly every race that had the audacity to try and attack earth. They decided that they would try and convince the humans of earth in this reality to help them conquer the galaxy so they sent 5 ships to earth to gain their cooperation or to destroy them if necessary. When they Arrived at Earth They Where greeted by a small ship of a similar design to the phoenix but smaller they called they called themselves the Prometheus and two that where exactly the same as the Phoenix the Odyssey and the Korlev the ships asked the earth vessels to come over to their fellow humans and rid the universe of all alien life forever when they refused that and told them to leave another 15 ships came into the system and told them to surrender or lose earth they said please try it will set and example to you people they went a head and opened fire the ship that where trying to attack north and south America where vaporised by the drones launched from the Defense platform in the south pole hit and destroyed the attacking ship then when the first ship tried to get away the ship where not in a forgiving mood and destroyed them inside of 8.9 seconds leaving no survivors.

When the attack was over the I.O.A Demanded that the enemy be hunted down and slaughtered when the U.S.A And Russia said that they need prisoners they would take ten people from the next of the ships they encountered and get the relevant information form them about their current military strength and them total number of their forces.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I Have Been Going Through a Bit Of a rough time lately so sorry for not updating and I promise to have an update ready when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red


End file.
